I WAS EATING THOSE BEANS!
by 2Schwifty2Drive
Summary: Frank finds love


I WAS EATING THOSE BEANS, a Life is Strange Fanfic

"You know, it's been a while since I've put myself out there. It's hard to move on from Rachel, but I feel as if I'm ready to get back into the dating scene," said Frank. He eyed his date intently, which was a plate of beans sitting across the table from him.

The beans said nothing but Frank felt its romantic glare meet his eyes.

"Not a man of words I see," Frank said. "That's okay. I used to be quiet myself."

The beans kept quiet.

"There's no need to be shy," Frank said calmingly. "Hey, how about we got to a movie instead? We won't have to talk that way, just chill and watch. I hear they're showing that monkey movie at the drive in movie theater. Monkeys are romantic... I think."

The plate of beans just sat there.

"Ah, I see you nodding excitedly. Well then, let's go," Frank said. He got up, then picked up his date like a true gentlemen.

Frank carried Beans out to his RV and sat him down on the seat, strapping his seatbelt.

"Don't slide off, it might be a bumpy ride!" Frank joked.

Frank went up the drivers seat and begun to drive to the drive-in movie theater. He stopped at a red light and peaked at his rear-view mirror. He saw Pompidour licking Beans.

"Pompidou! Bad dog!" Frank yelled. He ripped off his seatbelt and ran over to Pompidour shaking his fist.

Suddenly, there were honks from behind.

Frank stuck his head out the window and shouted at everyone behind him.

"I know it's green but maybe I don't wanna go!"

Frank got back to the driver's seat and floored it. He drove through someone's yard and drove off a cliff, gliding through the air and landing on top of Mr. Jefferson at the drive-in movie theater.

"Uh oh. Oh well, that guy creeped me out anyway. Seems to likeable for his own good, probably had some serious shit going on behind everyone's backs," Frank thought aloud. He then got up and unbuckled Bean and took him up to the top of the RV, where they sat on the roof and watched The Planet of the Apes.

Frank took note of the others around the drive-in. There was Max and Chloe on a date. And Warren and Nathan. Did those latter two even formally know each other? Who knows, who cares. The real focus here is Frank and Beans.

Frank and Beans sat there, snuggling as the movie played. The movie eventually ended and the two drove away and slept for the night, parked off near a romantic hilltop.

Frank and Beans went steady over the week, opening up and becoming closer until one day, Frank spoke up while sitting with Bean as they ate lunch...

"I've noticed, Beans... that you seem to be decaying. I know of your fatal condition. You haven't told me because you wish only happiness of me. I love you Beans, and I know your time left is short. I want to make the rest of your life truly happy, even if we have to push away our sorrows so far away they hurt us deeply within. I love you, Beans. I love you."

Frank saw the look in Beans' eyes. Bean wanted to be done hard.

"In public? I-I don't know," Frank said quietely. He kept looking at Beans though, and saw the desire in Beans' eyes.

"Okay, here goes..."

Frank unzipped his pants under the table and prepared to eat out Beans passionately, but then stopped. He noticed a girl approaching. It was that one girl who he had seen with Chloe. It was Max.

"You eat like a pig. Try the floor," Max said as she violently grabbed Beans and tossed him against the ground. Frank stared in horror as Beans' guts splattered everywhere and his bones broke into pieces.

"I was eating Beans!" Frank shouted. "Are you hecking insane? I was EATING BEANS!"

Frank got up to avenge his beloved as tears welled in his eyes, lifting his fist up as he took a step near Max. He suddenly slipped on Beans' guts and fell backward, hitting his head and dying.

Then Frank woke up; as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" Frank wondered aloud.

"I just had... a vision," Frank whispered. He looked at Beans. "We need to leave. Now."

Frank grabbed Beans and broke out the window. He ran to his RV. He saw Chloe near it but he didn't care. He pushed her aside as he unlocked the door and slamed it shut, taking off and driving through fences and driving away.

Frank drove off to his secret lair where he had a storm generator.

"I always knew this would come in handy. Beans isn't safe here, everyone in this town is too savage! I mean Max was the only one who harmed Beans but I have to be safe!" Frank said. "However, in case I change my mind I need a human sacrifice who can be killed to prevent the storm. Hmmm..."

Frank looked out his window and spotted some dumb fuckboy with brown hair and a terrible fashion sense.

"Ah, perfect. He looks like the perfect human sacrifice."

Frank scooped up Warren and they had a talk.

"So you'll tell Max how noble I am for agreeing to be a human sacrifice? I won't actually die right? You're not going to pull out from the storm?" Warren asked.

"No, no. I'm going through with it. I must do this. I must do it for Beans," Frank replied. "However, if the storm must be stopped... for, well, whatever reason; then as a human sacrifice your blood spill will stop it. Don't tell I'll tell Max all about it, I swear. I'm cool with her, we've got mutuals."

"Sweet! Then I'll do it!" Warren said. "Man, Max is going to think I'm so alpha!"

"Do you actually fucking talk like that?" Frank asked. He shook his head then injected the storm-sacrifice-thing into Warren with a serum thing and it was very sciency.

"Man this alpha serum is going to make Max like me so much," Warren thought. "She's really cute. I remember this one time I accidentally saw her kiss her friend Chloe. She was practicing with her best friend for me. What gal pals!"

"How fucking dense are you?" Frank whispered.

"Huh?" Warren asked.

"N-nothing. Just keep being alpha. Not just for Max, but for Beans and I as well."

Then the next day, the storm came.

Frank hid out with Beans at the dinner they had met at. He huddled with him under a blanket as the storm went by. It suddenly stopped as the entire building exploded.

Frank woke up in rebel and saw his beloved Beans next to him. He dug himself and Beans out of the rubble and then saw the sun in the sky above. It was a bright day out. Animals were running through the remains of Arcadia Bay as he saw a car with Max and Chloe drive by into the distance.

"Well you know what they say," Frank begun; "Love wins."

Frank enjoyed one last sentimental moment with Beans before Beans finally died. Frank smiled a solemn smile as a tear drop fell down his cheek.

"Goodnight sweet prince."

The End


End file.
